


Wishing Well

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: A confession while she tends his wounds.





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt ("Hurt/Comfort please, you pick the pairing") from an anonymous Tumblr user, for a drabble raffle I held to celebrate my hundredth follower.
> 
> Warm thanks to SerenLyall for quick and insightful beta-reading.

“I wish --” escapes your haze of pain. She heard; you wince. 

“Wish what?” She knots the bandaging around your chest. “What do you need? Tell me.” 

You can’t disobey a command. “Wish I didn’t have to suffer to get you this close.” 

Her face spasms, eyes askance. Now you’re both hurting. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her eyes flash, angry. “Don’t you  _ dare _ , Commander.”

“Forget it. I was out of line. Please.” You’re babbling -- delirious, desperate. 

“Don’t apologize.  _ Don’t _ . Not when  _ I’m _ the one who --” 

“Who what?” 

“Who keeps getting you hurt.”

You take her hand and squeeze. She squeezes back. 

Silent forgiveness. 


End file.
